


Beyond Time

by Moeew



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consorte, F/M, Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort - Freeform, M/M, Time Travel, Tom Riddle - Freeform, Travel, bad!Dumbledore, darkmagic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moeew/pseuds/Moeew
Summary: Upon entering a vanishing cabinet, Harry will stop at Hogwarts in the summer of 1942, where Tom Riddle is only a grader of Hogwarts and Voldemort does not yet exist. Slash HP/TR.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> This story is classified as M/E. Just because it is adult content. It can deal with torture, mentions of rape, abuse, and other heavier topics. Not to mention that it portrays the homoaffective relationship between (Harry and Voldemort). You are warning, so what happens from here is your responsibility. Choose to read or not.
> 
> Explanation: The story takes place after the war and Harry ends up traveling in time due to an accident (counted below). Since there can not be two people of the same name or be born of my parents (blood connections), Harry has gone back to the past in another identity. Born as a Black child.
> 
> English is not my language. I'm using the translator, so excuse the lack of notion of some things.

**1942**

_Chapter I_

* * *

 

Harry was looking at a picture of his godfather whose frame was in an old dresser by the bed. After the war was over, he took refuge in Black's former home. Thanks to Kreacher, it was becoming a less unpleasant place to live.

"Good morning, Godfather," Potter smiled at the object, as if Sirius was right in front of him. "Kreacher and I made cookies today, they were not the most delicious, but I think you'd like it." He told me they were his favorites.

The enchanted portrait smiled, Harry imagined that Sirius had liked the idea.

"It will never be the same," Harry sighed.

Lately he had imagined many things, among them the people he craved, who had died in the war, talking to him.

Hermione and Ron said that was not good. To them, Harry should let his memory go. Going forward and not going back to the past. With that, he missed Luna. She would understand him and know what to do about it. After all, the girl with multicolored specters always had an answer for everything.

"Mr. Potter," the house elf called. "It's tea time."

"Not today, Kreacher." He looked at the little creature. "Do you mind eating by yourself?"

"Kreacher is worried about the Lord," the elf grunted.

"I'm not hungry" and then he's gone.

Harry was alone. It was strange to think that Voldemort had been defeated. It was 17 years connected to the Lord of Darkness. It would not be so difficult to understand why the surviving boy can not stop thinking about him.

At that moment, he realized that his hatred for Riddle was no longer the same. Everything had slipped out of his mind like a cloud of smoke. To think that all suffering is over. The wizarding world was in harmony with the forces of good.

All Harry could ask himself was who he was now.

Without Lord Voldemort no one would need the boy who survived. One did not exist without the other. Like this...

He was Harry, just Harry? Or would the reputation of your hero increase anything?

It's not like I need to. After the battle was over, all he wanted was to be away from Hogwarts and make his own decisions, not caring about his safety.

Dumbledore was what really held him in that castle. He was dead and the others safe from threats. With that, he decided not to take the eighth year of the school of magic and witchcraft.

Ron and Hermione decided to go back and they seemed very happy to do their senior year together. Harry was happy for them. Ron was going to ask Hermione to marry the end of the year on the Hogwarts Express, where they met.

Harry had known that Ginny had returned with Dino and was fighting for the position of goalkeeper in the Harpia team. He wanted the best for the redheaded girl. Even if they had not worked as a couple.

The truth is that after a few attempts, being them Cho, Luna and Ginny, Harry imagined that the problem was with him. After a spree, in an exchange of partners with Malfoy at Boar's Head, he found his ideal in male curves.

From that day, he had a short relationship with Zacharias, and then ended up alone, having only company on the cold nights, Kreacher.

* * *

 

 

Harry saw before his eyes the figure of his patron being transmuted into a graceful doe. This led him to think of his former potions teacher, being in fact the cause of this change.

"I never thought I'd miss you, Professor," he chuckled to himself.

I wish I had time to meet the real Snape. If he knew of good stories from his mother, even if he did not want to tell them, if he knew how, Harry would find out.

"Would it have been different if you had told me before?" Harry wondered even though he knew the answer.

He would have spent all his time lost to know more about his parents and about himself. They might even have become good friends.

He thought of George as he remembered his friends. He had not heard from him in a long time. The only people she still had contact with were Ron and Ginny.

Harry wondered how Mrs. Weasley should be. The last time he saw her, she looked desolate at the death of her son.

Ron said he was helping the twin with the store. A small advance that led Harry to imagine that George had not given up on his dream. He was still trying to move on, even if he was injured.

For Harry, Fred's death was a stab, he could not even dream of George's pain.

* * *

 

Harry twisted the key in his fingers, he could kill his curiosity about the closet. He remembered Malfoy and Narcissa in the store, they were very similar.

"Let's see why you're so special." He turned the key and heard the roar of gear. When he finally managed to unlock it, he opened the doors and saw the empty closet.

Harry did not understand why there was nothing there. But he did not have much time to think about it, was pulled into the closet and glimpsed the image of Kreacher disappear.

The Hogwarts Express whistle blew in his ears and he stifled them with his hands, bowed his head, noticed the broken clock between his feet. Marking exactly 00hrs and indicating that he was in the year 1942.

* * *

"Harry" felt his arm drawn and almost sighed with relief at seeing himself out of the closet. "Why always so dirty, dear?"

"I fell and ..." He gave up explaining as he looked around and saw the house strangely full.

"Walburga, welcome them."

"As you wish, Mama," a small girl raised her skirt and revered Harry and the woman accompanying him.

"Welcome Aunt Phoenix and cousin Harry. May your stays be advantageous," she wished.

"Your cousin Orion is right there with the other boys. Join them, son." The woman dismissed him and silently left the center of the room.

Harry stayed in the same place, not understanding what was happening.

* * *

Beyond Time

**1942**


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon entering a vanishing cabinet, Harry will stop at Hogwarts in the summer of 1942, where Tom Riddle is only a grader of Hogwarts and Voldemort does not yet exist. Slash HP/TR.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation: Some characters may sometimes admit traces of original characters. As in Walburga's case. I make a sweet and gentle girl, good company for Harry. But the time will come for her to show the other side of her personality.
> 
> Even though Harry does not know his country or family very well, he will feel different sensations for each one. How he feels he can trust Phoenix, his mother. And he is saddened by the death of Lord Potter, his father.

**1942**

_Chapter II_

* * *

"You're considerate cousin Harry," the girl's voice made him wake up. "Do you miss home?"

"It's very different here." He looked around.

"Not much. You're a little different." Harry laughed and sat down next to her.

"Maybe I really am." She shared her laughter.

"When I was told that Aunt Phoenix had joined a Potter, I was quite surprised, no one imagined it, she and her father always quarreled."

"Nobody escapes passion or can fool love, cousin Walburga." That was my parents' case. "Flashes passed over Harry's head, the image of a tall man catching him on his lap brought him a little melancholy.

"It's a shame he left so early," concluded the girl regretfully. "Are you okay with that, Harry?"

"I miss him and I remember him all the time. It comforts me to know that he died doing what he loved." He smiled faintly. His lips were shaking, though Harry did not know where the sensation was coming from, he wanted to get it all out.

"You look like a good boy, Harry," she teased with the charcoal colored threads on her cousin's head. "I hope you're a good friend too."

"I'll love being your friend, Walburga." The girl took her hand away, surprised at his cousin's speech. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I did not have any boy friend," she teased with her dress skirt.

"Do not you want me as a friend?"

"Do not misunderstand me. I'd love to have you as a friend." He forgot all the rules his mother had put on him, to hug Harry tight. "

* * *

 "What she thinks she is ..." Black was about to get up when she was stopped by the other woman.

"Do not worry, Irma," Harry's mother said, "My Harry can not hurt your little girl."

"How do you guarantee that, Phoenix?" Pollux interfered, sitting down next to his wife.

"Harry is a docile wizard," the couple eventually decided not to interfere. "Inheritance of the father's family, you can imagine."

"I'll trust your words," the other woman surrendered. "Tell me how the boy's creation is."

"As a docile, he's never been as close to his father as to me, always being interested in my interests," Black said. "I'm just afraid of your innocence."

"In the future, you can get a good marriage for him, and the man who has it will be lucky, after all, you really had a handsome boy," she remarked. "He has beautiful Avada eyes."

* * *

 "You can cry, Harry," the girl leaned against the bedroom door, blocking the passage.

"I-I'm so lost," Harry cried softly. He buried his head between his legs, crying loudly.

"Put it all out, cousin, I will not judge you," the girl assured him in her soft voice.

"W-why do people die, Walburga?"

"I do not know, Harry," she sniffed softly at the boy's state.

"Walburga" outside, heard someone call for her.

"Quick, Orion." She pulled the boy inside, closing the door quickly.

"I was passing by and I heard the sound of crying. I was worried about you," he explained.

"Help me with the door," Walburga told the boy, who put himself in his place.

"What happened to him?" Orion noticed Harry, curled up in the corner of the bed.

"Calm down." The older Black pulled his friend into a hug, humming softly one of the songs his mother used to sing for her to sleep on.

Harry had not yet assimilated everything that was happening around him. But when that wave of sadness consumed him, he only needed the embrace and zeal of Sirius's future parents so that his eyes would weigh and be carried into the dream world.

* * *

Beyond Time

**1942**

 


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon entering a vanishing cabinet, Harry will stop at Hogwarts in the summer of 1942, where Tom Riddle is only a grader of Hogwarts and Voldemort does not yet exist. Slash HP/TR.

**1942**

_Chapter III_

* * *

 

The express's whistle made a smile form at the corner of Harry's lips. As if it was his first time there, he was, he felt curious to step inside the train. He followed the corridors, led by Walburga, searching for a vacant cabin.

"Sorry" with a low head and being pulled by the girl, eventually bumping into someone.

"Tom!" She exclaimed excitedly. Harry then looked up to see who she was talking to.

"Shaken as ever, Miss Black," the boy laughed.

"Have you met Harry?" He pulled his cousin closer.

"I have not had that pleasure yet," the gray eyes focused on the pair of emeralds. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, at your service."

"I'm Harry Polaris Black. It's a pleasure to meet you, Riddle "accepted the handshake.

"Tom!" The girl complained, "Greet him!"

"It's all right, Walburga. You do not need that much, "the boy chuckled at his cousin.

"How, no ?!" she mumbled. "You are a docile of pure lineage, you must be treated with all respect!"

"It was my mistake, I'm sorry." The monitor gently held one of Harry's hands, kissing her respectfully.

"Okay," she winced as she felt her cold lips touch the back of her hand. Harry swore he had seen his eyes turn red and analyzed harshly, before picking up his touch and leaving the tingling sensation on his skin.

"Has anyone ever arranged to show you the school?" Tom asked suggestively.

"Not. But I thought ... "She looked at her cousin and saw her deny him, indicating that he would accept the proposal from the monitor. "Would you like to join me?"

"We meet in the Slytherin Hall, just after the Selection of Houses," he concluded. Then, following the corridors and leaving the two alone.

"How lucky, Harry! Did you see how he looked at you ?! "Walburga let out a small cry. "I've never seen Tom interested in anyone like that. He looked so much into her eyes, almost as if he were hypnotized! "

"It's all in your head, Wal. Nothing happened, "he repeated as he settled down next to the girl in one of the empty accents of the train.

"Do not deny it, Harry. You know better than I do that that look was of interest, "Black whispered to herself, before she turned around and started talking to some of the girls sitting behind her.

I hope he's not suspicious, Harry wished inwardly. Riddle's strong stare still locked in his mind. It was as if he could read through it, discover all the secrets he hid.

On the other hand, if it was only interest, I did not know what to do about it. From a distance, Tom was a handsome man. But he could not forget that he was still his enemy.

Maybe if Voldemort did not yet exist, he could give that attraction a chance ...

He shook his head to push those thoughts away.

_"Do not let time mess with your head, Harry."_

* * *

Beyond Time

**1942**


End file.
